17/66
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 66-رَّبُّكُمُ الَّذِي يُزْجِي لَكُمُ الْفُلْكَ فِي الْبَحْرِ لِتَبْتَغُواْ مِن فَضْلِهِ إِنَّهُ كَانَ بِكُمْ رَحِيمًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 66-Rabbukumullezî yuzcî lekumul fulke fîl bahri li tebtegû min fadlih(fadlihî), innehu kâne bi kum rahîmâ(rahîmen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. rabbu-kum : sizin Rabbiniz * 2. ellezî : ki o * 3. yuzcî : sevkeder (yüzdürür) * 4. lekum : sizi, sizin için * 5. el fulke : gemiler * 6. fî el bahri : denizde * 7. li tebtegû : aramanız için * 8. min fadli-hi : onun fazlından * 9. inne-hu : muhakkak o, çünkü o * 10. kâne : oldu * 11. bi kum : size * 12. rahîmen : merhametli, rahmet eden, rahmet nuru gönderen Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 66-Rabbiniz, öyle bir Rabdir ki lütuf ve ihsânını arayın diye sizin için denizde gemileri yürütür. Şüphe yok ki o, size rahîmdir. Ali Bulaç Meali * 66-Sizin Rabbiniz, fazlından aramanız için denizde gemileri sizin için yürütür. Gerçekten O, size karşı merhametli olandır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 66-Rabbiniz, lütfundan arayasınız diye sizin için gemileri denizde yürütendir. Şüphesiz o size karşı merhametlidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 66-Rabbiniz, bol nimetinden elde edesiniz diye, denizde gemileri sizin için yüzdürür. O, size merhamet eder. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 66-Rabbiniz, lütfundan nasip arayasınız diye sizin için denizde gemiler yürütendir. Şüphesiz O, size karşı çok merhametlidir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 66-(Kullarım!) Rabbiniz, lütfuna nâil olmanız için denizde gemileri sizin için yüzdürendir. Doğrusu O, sizin için çok merhametlidir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 66-Rabbiniz, nimetlerini aramanız için gemileri okyanuslarda yüzdürendir. O size karşı Rahim'dir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 66-Rabbiniz o kudret sahibidir ki, lütfundan nasip arayasınız diye sizin için denizde gemiler yürütüyor; gerçekten O, size karşı çok merhametidir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 66-Rabbınız o kadirdir ki fadlından nasîb arayasınız diye sizin için denizde gemiler sevkediyor, hakıkaten o size rahîm bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 66-Rabbiniz, o (Zât-ı Kerîm)dir ki, sizin için denizde gemileri cereyan ettirir, tâ ki, O'nun fazlından talepte bulunasınız. Şüphe yok ki, o sizin için pek ziyâde merhametlidir. Muhammed Esed * 66-Rabbinizdir, bolluğundan, bereketinden (payınızı) arayasınız diye sizin için denizde gemileri yüzdüren; O'dur size gerçekten acıyan, sahip çıkan. Suat Yıldırım * 66-Rabbiniz o muazzam kudret sahibidir ki lütfundan nasibinizi aramanız için denizde gemiler yürütür. Gerçekten O’nun size ihsan ve merhameti pek fazladır. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 66-(Ey insanlar), Rabbiniz O'dur ki lutfundan (payınızı) aramanız için size gemileri denizde yürütür. Doğrsu O, size çok acır. Şaban Piriş Meali * 66-Denizde nimetini arayasınız diye gemileri sizin için sevk ve idare eden Rabbinizdir. Çünkü O, size çok merhamet eder. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 66-Sizin Rabbiniz, Onun lütfundan rızkınızı arayasınız diye, denizde sizin için gemiler yürütür. Gerçekten O size karşı pek merhametlidir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 66-Rabbiniz odur ki, lütfundan nasip arayasınız diye sizin için denizde gemiler yürütüyor. O, size karşı gerçekten çok merhametlidir. Yusuf Ali (English) * 66- Your Lord is He That maketh the Ship go smoothly for you through the sea, in order that ye may seek of His Bounty.(2261) For he is unto you most Merciful. M. Pickthall (English) * 66- (O mankind), your Lord is He Who driveth for you the ship upon the sea that ye may seek of His bounty. Lo! He is ever Merciful toward you. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 66-70- 66- Rabbiniz, lütfundan nasib arayasınız diye, sizin için denizde gemileri yürüten kudret sahibidir. Şüphesiz O, size çok merhametlidir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *66- Sizin Rabbiniz,(82) fazlından aramanız için denizde gemileri sizin için yürütür.(83) Gerçekten O, size karşı merhametli olandır. 67- Size denizde bir sıkıntı (tehlike) dokunduğu zaman, O'nun dışında taptıklarınız kaybolur-gider;(84) fakat karaya (çıkarıp) sizi kurtarınca (yine) sırt çevirirsiniz. İnsan pek nankördür. 68- Kara tarafında sizi yerin dibine geçirmeyeceğinden veya üzerinize taş yığınları yüklü bir kasırga göndermeyeceğinden emin misiniz? Sonra kendinize bir vekil de bulamazsınız. 69- Veya sizi bir kere daha ona (denize) gönderip üzerinize kırıp geçiren bir fırtına salarak nankörlük etmeniz nedeniyle sizi batırmasına karşı emin misiniz? Sonra onun öcünü bize karşı alacak (kimseyi de) bulamazsınız. 70- Andolsun, biz Ademoğlunu yücelttik; onları karada ve denizde (çeşitli araçlarla) taşıdık, temiz-güzel şeylerden rızıklandırdık çoğundan üstün kıldık.(85) 71- Her insan-grubunu imamlarıyla çağıracağımız gün, artık kimin kitabı sağ elinde verilirse, onlar kitaplarını okuyacaklar(86) ve onlar, bir 'hurma çekirdeğindeki ipince iplik kadar' bile haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. AÇIKLAMA 82. Bu pasaj (66-72. ayetler) bir önceki bölüm ile yakından ilgilidir. Bu bölüm insana, eğer yaratılıştan beri en büyük düşmanı olan şeytanın saptırmalarından, aldatma ve boş vaadlerinden korunmak istiyorsa, gerçek rabbini bilmesi ve O'na itaatte sabit olması gerektiğini bildirmektedir. Şeytan, insanın Allah'ın kendisine verdiği nimete layık olmadığını ispatlamayı amaçlar. Bu nedenle de insana Allah'ın yolunun dışındaki yolları doğru göstermeye çalışır. İşte Allah'ın doğru yolundan başka yollara giden kimse şeytanın saptırma ve aldatmalarından kurtulamaz. Bu bölümde insanı imanında sabit kılmak ve şirkten korumak için tevhid anlatılmaktadır. 83. Yani, "Deniz yolculukları ile sağlanan ekonomik, sosyal, eğitsel ve zihni faydalardan yararlanmaya çalışın." 84. Yani, "Bu, sizin gerçek fıtratınızı, Allah'tan başkasının bilmediğinin apaçık bir delilidir. Siz de kalplerinizin derinliklerinde herhangi bir kayıp vaya kazanç gücünün sadece O'na ait olduğunu hissedersiniz. Eğer böyle olmasaydı, insan başka bir yardımcının güç yetiremeyeceğini hissettiği durumlarda Allah'a yalvarmazdı." (Bkz. Yunus, an: 31) 85. Yani, "Şu bir gerçektir ki; insanın yeryüzündeki ve yer altındaki tüm varlıklardan üstün olma şerefi, ona ne bir cin, ne de bir melek, ne de bir peygamber tarafından verilmiştir. Bu ancak Allah tarafından verilen bir nimet ve ikramdır. O halde, insanın bu kadar üstün bir seviyeye yükseltilmesinden sonra, onun Allah yerine O'ndan başkalarına ibadet etmesi cehaletin ve aptallığın doruk noktası değil midir?" 86. Kur'an'dan kıyamet gününde iyilerin kitaplarını sağ ellerinden alacaklarını ve onların kitaplarına bakıp, başkalarına da göstermekten büyük sevinç duyacaklarını öğreniyoruz. Günahkarlar ise kitaplarını sol ellerinden alacaklar ve utançtan onu arkalarına gizlemeye çalışacaklardır. (Bkz. Hakk: 19-28, İnşikak: 7-13) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *66. RABBİNİZDİR, bolluğundan, bereketinden (payınızı) arayasınız diye sizin için denizde gemileri yüzdüren; O'dur size gerçekten acıyan, sahip çıkan. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *66. Rabbiniz, o -kerem sahibi zat- dir ki, sizin için denizde gemileri yüzdürür, ta ki, onun lütfundan talepte bulunasınız. Şüphe yok ki, o sizin için pek fazla merhametlidir. 66. Bu mübarek âyetler, Hak Teâlâ'nın kudretini, hikmetini, rahmetini gösteren bir kısım delilleri bildiriyor. Denizlerdeki gemilerini yüzüp gitmelerini ve temin ettikleri faideleri ve ara sıra uğradıkları tehlikeli vaziyetleri hatırlatıyor. Tehlikeli vaziyetlerde Cenab-ı Hak'ka niyaza başlayan bir takım kimselerin selâmet sahiline çıkınca yine nankörlükte bulunduklarını ve böyle bir hareketin helak edici bir sonla neticelenebileceğin! hatırlatmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Ey insanlar!. Sizin (Rabbiniz) sizi yaratıp besleyen yaratıcınız (o) kerem sahibi zat (dir ki, sizin için denizde gemileri yüzdürür) menfaatinizi temin için istediğiniz taraflara gemileri vakit vakit sevkeyler. Nitekim sizin ecdadınızı da Nuh Aleyhisselâm ile beraber bir gemi vasıtasiyle bir kurtuluş sahiline erdirmiştir. Evet.. 0 Kerem sahibi Yaratıcı, gemileri sizin emrinize vermiştir (tâ ki, onun lütfundan) sizin için takdir edilmiş olan rızkından (talepte bulunasınız) ihtiyacınızı bertaraf edecek, ekonominize ferahlık verecek malları tedarik edebilesiniz • şüphe yok ki, o) kerim Yaratîcınız (sizin için pek fazla merhametlidir.) Bunun içindir ki, muhtaç olduğunuz şeyleri meydana getirmiş, onları elde edebilme sebeplerini kolaylaştırmıştır. Görülüyor ki, bu âyeti celile, bizlere sosyal ihtiyaçları gidermek, meşru şekilde servet ve mal sahibi olmak yolunu gösteriyor, bizleri iktisadî faaliyetlere teşvik etmiş bulunuyor. Bütün bunlar, İslâmiyetin yükselmeye engel değil, bilakis yükselme sebebi olduğunu gösteren birer parlak delildir. Bunu takdir etmelidir, bunu inkâr ederek nankörlükte bulunmamalıdır.